


spring cleaning

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to do it all with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/58826706811).

Spring cleaning is always her favorite thing to do. There’s just something refreshing about sweeping out dust and old papers; something amazing about wiping floors and windows until they shine. Gold doesn’t understand, but he helps out, and for that Crystal is thankful.

"It’s good we left this for the last day," she sighs. Gold wipes his brow with a dirty rag. His nose scrunches when he realizes what he’s done, and he catches her shoulder before she steps into the closet.

"I’ll come help you in a sec. Gotta get some fresh cloths."

"Okay," she says, but he’s already moving towards the linen closet down the hallway. She smiles and turns her attention to the boxes filling the room.

Most of them are opened and taped messily shut; it’s from moving in and not having enough space to put everything, and Crystal sets those aside carefully. Gold’s mother’s china set follows suit, as does a box of music boxes from her own great aunt and a collection of clothes, never worn, gets shoved down the hallway. It almost trips Gold when he’s coming back; the cardboard box slams piteously against his knee and he stumbles, swears, and leans against the wall. Crystal jumps up to help, the letters she’d started looking at spilling out of her arms, and it takes an awful lot of waving to get her back into the closet and working.

Gold takes the wall opposite of her to rifle through, and Crystal returns to studying the box of letters she had found. It’s mainly quiet work, punctuated with the scrape of boxes being pushed out into the open, and she uses the dim lighting to read the addresses.

The only one consistent enough - and one she recognizes - is Gold’s. She traces it gently and turns over one of the thicker envelopes to open it. A letter’s in cased in it, along with various pictures —

her face burns at the sight of a half-naked woman. She’s attractive and a little chubby, with long legs and a heavy bosom. There’s no doubt in her mind that this is one of Gold’s old girlfriends, and she shuffles the indecent pictures back into the envelope before she starts on the letter. It’s a sweet one, and she smiles.

The smile creases in worry as she reads on through the pages. It’s risque and makes her feel dirty; her stomach churns, thinking of the sensations detailed and the wishes of _let’s see each other again_ dotted with hearts and spirals.

"Hey!" Her hands nearly rip the pages in half at Gold’s voice; she turns, sure she looks as guilty as she feels, and finds him pulling — more envelopes from a box. She tucks the letter away and pushes the envelope back into the box she found it in, shifting closer to him, and he holds one out to her.

"What is it?" She asks, curiosity overtaking her twisting stomach. Gold grins and fishes another one out, opening it smoothly with his thumb.

"Why don’t you open it and find out?"

She frowns at him slightly, but does so anyway. Her name is in imperfect, tiny cursive at the top of the letter, and she feels her chest tighten when she realizes it’s Gold’s handwriting.

"Are… Are all of these to me?"

"I wrote them while we were apart." He brushes his fingers across his own words, and Crystal swears she sees him blush against the bright light of the hallway. "They got, uh, pretty sappy at some parts, so I never sent them."

"You’re sappier in person," she retorts, but finds herself scooting closer to the door to read them. She clears her throat and Gold ducks his head beneath his arm with a groan. " _Crys —_ ”

"Don’t read it!" He peeks out at her when she doesn’t continue, and she forces herself not to smile. It doesn’t work, because she can see her reflection in his goggles and it’s a happy grimace, and he hides his face again. "Seriously, Crys, you don’t want to —"

“ _Crys_ ,” she starts again, standing up when he tries to grab it from her and stepping over his thus sprawled limbs, “ _I miss you. Sometimes I wake up sweating, thinking of the last time we…_ " Her voice drops off and she feels her mouth drop open too, as she continues reading it quietly. Gold slowly unfurls himself and wraps his arms around her legs; she feels his breath against her thigh and looks down at him, sure she’s redder than even his trademark jacket.

"You didn’t even get to my favorite part," he mutters. Crystal licks her lips and skims the letter until she’s sure she’s found it.

“ _…against the wall, with your knuckles white and tight around the shower curtains. The sound of your voice shaking and out of breath while I’m…_ I’m, um —”

“ _Beneath you_ ,” Gold recites softly; his volume rises as his hands do, under her skirt and pressing her lightly against the open door way, “ _sucking that sweet fucking clit of yours, making you mine mine mine, marking your skin in scratches and —_ ”

"We’ve never done this," she gasps. Gold stretches his neck and flicks his tongue against the lining of her underwear, and she’s thankful for the wood behind her. "You said these were _sappy_ —”

"I’ve never written them out for someone before." He’s muffled beneath her plaits and she consciously keeps her legs from locking together. "I want to do them. There’s more. Can you keep reading?"

"You know what they say," she accuses faintly, but tries to focus on the words - shaking in her vision, now, with Gold slipping his fingers into her underwear and creeping it down. " _And,_ oh, Gold, I can’t, I —”

He replies with something, but she can’t hear it over the blood rushing between her ears. He tries writing it on her skin, but she can’t focus on the shapes.

"Tell me when you’re finished," she strains out. Gold laughs and she feels heavy, heavy, heavy.


End file.
